Greed(FMA) vs Brass Body
Greed(FMA) vs Brass Body is a What-If? Death Battle and the 7th episode of the second season of BigBangOverlord's Death Battle Series. Description These two combatants can make indestructible armor around their bodies by will, and we shall see which one is going to break Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: Armor, the line of defense that keeps you from being in a sh***y situation Alisa: And these two can make themselves into armored weapons made to kill...Greed, The Ultimate Shield Bang: And Brass Body, the Golden Murderer... Alisa: I'm Alisa, and he's Bang and it's our jobs to analyze their stuffs to see which one of them is going to win..A Death Battle! Greed (*Queue Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Opening*) Bang: Fullmetal Alchemist, an anime that sets ou in history where war and fancy cups are still around... Alisa: Alchemy, the study of creating life with dark sorcery and sh**, originally the study of making any metal to gold, buutt crazy Japanese decided to use it as the form of illegal and taboo science, oh and yeah, there exist the Philosopher's Stone... the result of alchemy, and the very core of existence of creatures called Homonculus. Bang: Homonculus meaning "Lil' People", for they are the twisted and horrid version of human beings...and this is where we introduce you to the seven sins, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony....and of course, Greed (*Queue- Greed laughing*) Alisa: Greed, the Homunculus with a kind/cold and twisted personality with a thing of being greedy., he has superhuman strength. speed, fast regenerative abilities... Bang: Many Homonculus have their signature abilities, Greed's is the Ultimate Shield: with this ability, he can re-arrange the carbon atoms around his body and cover it all on his skin, making an indestructible bio-armor, tough enough to surpass metal. Feats: (SO far shortened to two only...) *Defeated Edward Elric in one-on-one combat *Stand toe-to-toe against Wrath, Envy, and Father Weaknesses: *Ultimate Shield can be broken if struck at specific points and also alchemy *Greed gets the better of him Bang: As long as Greed coughs it up, he'll make it.... (*Greed goes near Winry*) Greed: I am Greed, and since I am so damn greedy, I want a body that would last forever Brass Body (*Queue: Jungle City*) Alisa: Jungle Village, a fictional village located somewhere in China, in this village, everything's a danger... Bang: Considered to be the most dangerous village and the village with the best whores, Jungle City earns its reputation for blood, chaos and brutality... Alisa: Attracting trouble, this village is home of many residential maniacs, including the infamous Brass Body (*Brass Body sending children flyng*) Bang: Brass Body, this man's name says it all, he has superhuman strength and expert in the martial arts style of Tiger. He is a mercenary and a murderer, he chopped of the arms of Thaddeus, a.k.a. the Man with the Iron Fist, killed dozens of Black Lotus fighters, manhandled many warriors, and can even turn his entire body into a brass-armored skin. Alisa: And even though he is in one movie only, he's still a badass at it, and even if his armor is tough, he has major weaknesses. Bang: His armor is helpless against anything as tough or even tougher than it, and striking in the vulnerable spot may actually do more than denting him, it will kill him.... Alisa: So let's wrap this up.... (*Queue- Brass Body*) Brass Body: Xiang Yhi...You're a dead man... Final Intro Alisa: Alright, both fighters are ready, let's end this once and for all.... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBLLLEEEE with DEATH BATTLE!! FIGHT!!! Greed is enjoying himself as he carries around a bag full of money he found in a empty house. "All mine! ALL MINE!!" he cheers as he tosses the coins around, until a coin falls from the open palm of bRass Body, he crushes the coin in anger, "THis is my money freak...." Brass Body hissed, "You want it? You need to kill me for it..." Brass Body stated, Greed smiles as he rises up and readies himself, "Then bring it old man!" FIGHT!!! Brass Body charges at Greed, he tries to strike at Greed's neck, but Greed dodges his attack and turns his foot and hits it on Brass Body, who catches his foot and hurls him out of the house. Brass Body comes out of the house and grabs Greed up, he slams him up and down over and over and hurls him to a tree, the tree shatters as Greed flies through it. Brass Body cover himself in his brass armor and starts pummeling on Greed, as Greed pushes him away, Greed's face starts to regenerate itself, "What are you?" Brass Body gasps, "Easy...I'm Greed" Greed covers himself in his Ultimate Shield, he and Brass Body starts to duke it out. Greed quickly stabs Brass Body on his rib, Brass Body coughs outblood, Brass Body hits on Greed's face, but nothing happens. Greed laughs wickedly as he pummels Brass Body to death, the fight was quick, yet brutal, Greed laughs wickedly as he enjoys himself in his throne of coins. K.O. RESULTS Bang: Shortest Fight ever... Alisa: So short because Brass Body willnever stand against Greed in the first place, due to Greed's Ultimate Shield, Brass Body's armor won't last for long... Bang: And even with his kung fu and better fighting style, Brass Body can't last omeone with a tougher armor and a badass regenerative abilities....Greed crack Brass Body wide open. WINNER Alisa: The Winner is Greed Bang: Next TIIMMMEE on Death Battle *The Swords of Akame and Elesis clashes* Trivia *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's shortest DB Fights in his records. *This DB has little analysis. *This DB is clearly one-sided due to character abilities. Poll Who do you think will win? Greed Brass Body Draw You Don't care, you just want one of them to die.... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016